


John's Delicious Dog Tags

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Kriskenshin's Johnlock Ficlets of Awesome [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: And a John fetish, But we all knew that, Dog Tags, John deducing, M/M, Sherlock has a dog tag fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock caught a glimpse of them, only once, before they were once again tucked safely under John's shirt.  Once was not enough.  He had to see them again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's Delicious Dog Tags

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrisKenshin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisKenshin/gifts), [MyLittleCornerOfSherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLittleCornerOfSherlock/gifts), [frek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/gifts).



> I apologize if the formatting is a little wonky (cause it is), but it was originally written as a series of Ask box messages on Tumblr. <3

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The First Time

 

The first time he saw them, it was only a glimpse. A hint of silver chain peeking out from under John's shirt. In a moment, his attention was diverted completely from his experiment. There was no outline under the shirt, yet they were there. He'd seen them. John's dog tags. He was wearing them again. Why? He stared hard at where they were laying under the layers of clothing, now carefully tucked away, out of sight. Why were they there? Why would John put them on? Why were they hidden?

 

 

  
  
 

 

The Second Time

 

The second time he saw them, it was an accident. Sherlock was perching on the sofa, glaring at the computer. No new cases in over a week. And he had yet to find the latest spot John had stashed his gun. It was a bit of a game now. John always seemed to know when he had been looking. A moment later, John stepped out of the shower, shirtless. Sherlock narrowed his eyes and looked his fill. They were sitting just above his breastbone. Worn immediately out of the shower.

Water collected on them and dripped in a vertical line down his chest, drawing the eye and keeping it. John had yet to notice his attention, walking slowly across the room. The metal made a small noise as it slid together, as John moved. When John turned to walk up the stairs, Sherlock stared at the sliver of silver still obvious on the back of his neck. In another moment they were gone. Sherlock frowned and looked down at his lap. An unexpected and problematic reaction. Interesting.

 

 

  
  
 

 

The Third Time

 

“You’ve got a thing for them, don’t you?” Sherlock looked up at the sound of John’s voice. In a moment, his eyes had zeroed in on the silver that was bright and obvious against the simple grey shirt. Not hidden. Out. Obvious. Captivating. He stood up off the couch in a slow movement, approaching John. His eyes had not wavered from the engraved metal against John’s chest. Moving slowly with each breath. In and out. He reached out to touch them, his fingers sliding over the engraving.

“Yes.” Sherlock said, his thumb moving over the words, memorizing them with his touch. They were interesting. Beaten and almost broken. Like John. He lifted them to his lips, the metal cool against his skin. A groan from above him. John. John. Another noise, this one far more feral as John pushed him back onto the couch. In a moment, John was on top of him, the metal clinking as it slid together above him. Sherlock stared at it, temptation, just inches from his mouth. “John.”

They were irresistible on John. Wearing them was a magnet. He could not look away. However, feeling them against his hot skin with John above him, small puffs of air escaping his mouth, made them impossible. They were a part of John. Another part that he needed, without knowing he did. Just like the sound of his name from John’s lips. And the low keening noise as John moved, muscles tense and flexing over him. He needed it. His body shuddered, needing more. Needing John. "John!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
